danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chimpurin/Fragment of Memories - Chapter Eight
Enjoy the story! :) ---- "James, wait! don't leave yet!" The man with blue and green eyes turned himself toward the voice. It belonged to a girl with long reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white dress and equally white high heels, which were pure white like winter's snow. "You look like you're in a rush, Rosé. What do you need?" The girl panted for a bit before she answered him. "We need your help in investigating the armory. It got raided at the same night William went on killing the government's officers, and three low ranked member of us died. Godfather Giles ordered us to take Dorothy and William to the crime scene as well, please James! Help us!" "What if I don't want to?" He asked jokingly, a sly smirk spread on his face. It made Rosé pissed off at the man. "Ugh, James Russell... This isn't any time to joke! Fine then. If you refuse to come, I won't buy twenty packets of your favorite candies!" She yelled at him, expressed annoyance at the older man. James chuckled at her reaction. "I'm just kidding about the refusal part, relax. Mission accepted, Miss Rosé Luck. Now, let's go and get Dorothy and William as well," he said with a smile. That was the time when Dorothy and William stepped out of the living room. "Oh, Rosé! What's all this noise about?" The white haired girl asked the brown haired girl. "The armory was raided last night. We need both of you right now, Andrew has been there since an hour ago, let's go, we don't want to make him wait longer, right? He's an impatient type," she demanded. "And we don't want to make Godfather get angry. It's his order, after all," James added. William's expression suddenly dulled, and his emerald eyes became more lifeless when he heard those words. "Yes, that's right. Let's go," William said to them and walked from the scene. Dorothy swallowed her bile when she looked at William. She just couldn't believe that her friend became so emotionless when ordered into a mission, as if he was a mere puppet for the organization. "Don't worry about him Dorothy, he is always been like this," James said towards the white haired girl. She only gave James a nervous smile. "Everyone's acting like his behavior was all normal, but I know it wasn't! There must be something behind this!" ''Dorothy thought to herself. The three of them then followed the raven haired man into the Mafia's armory. ---- "It is such an unfortunate event for all of us. Make sure that no evidence and the news slipped to the government and police's hands, soon the biology team and three people of the Ace will arrive," a young man with choppy red hair said solemnly, looking at the three men in front of them, now turned into nothing more than corpses. The said man turned around to see Dorothy and her partners arrived at the scene. Dorothy covered her mouth when she spotted the corpses, nausea filled her entire body and she felt like she was going to throw up. "Are you okay, Dorothy?" James asked the girl, Dorothy shook her head. "No... I'm okay, I must adapt myself with this since I'm a part of the biology team.." She mumbled lowly, still covered her mouth with her hand. "Took a bit long for you guys to arrive," he said. "Sorry for the delay, Andrew," Rosé replied to him. Much like Dorothy, Rosé was disgusted by the sight of dead bodies. However, unlike Dorothy, Rosé didn't feel nauseous when she saw them. "Nah, don't mind about it, Rosé. I'm just glad that you and the rest of the gangs are here," he said, before stepped away from the scene. Andrew was a young man, a year younger than William and Dorothy. Andrew wore a long sleeved white dress shirt, which sleeves were rolled up and ended just a little bit below his elbows. A black blazer was tied around his waist, and he wore long black pants and black converse shoes. Both James and William immediately went closer towards the corpses. With a precise movement, he searched all of the men's pockets carefully. "Do you found anything, William?" James asked the younger man, his usual cheerful behavior turned into a serious one. "Nothing more than a gunshot, for now," he said in his usual nonchalant tone. "From my observations, they were shot using sub-machine guns at a rather close to medium range." "Ten to twenty 9mm bullets were fired into their body and they died on the spot. Some weapons of the armory was stolen, and the only way to access this armory was via the front door, which was locked with a secret password that only associate ranked officers and higher knows," James implied the fact, handed him various photos from the security camera's footage. "Very true. If one Mafia member violated the rules, we will have to kill them straight away. But this one person... They are more than just a regular Mafia member, they must be an intelligent officer," William demanded with an emotionless tone. Looking carefully at each of the photos, William realized something. He was sure that this was the government's doings, as a subordinate of him reported that they managed to torture a hostage from the government, before ultimately disposed them off like a garbage. A laugh escaped from William's lips. Subordinates around them started to sweat when they heard William's nonchalant but devious laugh. "This is interesting, very amusing. The government's officers aren't joking around with trying to take us down," he mumbled, smirk spread across the raven haired man's lips. William stood up and turned his body around the people near him. "What do you mean by taking us down, William?" Dorothy asked. Sweats trickled down her face. "Yeah, even as part of the executives, I wasn't informed with this," Rosé added. "No one else in the Mafia knows this other than Godfather, Sister Rebecca, James, and I. The governments have realized that the Mafia's activities are increasing in numbers since three years ago, so they started to tighten the security around us," he said towards everyone in the armory. Shades covered his eyes, while James only gasped as he finally understood and managed to connect all of the strings about the incident on the armory. "A spy of the government has managed to infiltrate and leaked the information about us." "You seemed to figure it out, James," William responded to James' reaction, keeping the devious smile on his face. "Yes, by tightening the security of the city, they can't possibly fight us with using military force. The risk of innocent civilians involved will be too risky, so they played by using espionage, which means by sending an agent or two to infiltrate with us," James replied to William. "So that means, one of the many people among us is the traitor?" Andrew asked his superior, the red haired man narrowed his eyes. "Correct, and Godfather had given me a task to find them. And if I find who the traitor is..." William took a breath and continued, his smile turned into a smirk. '"I have to kill them straight away. Right on the spot."' '----''' End of Chapter Eight Category:Blog posts